Can I Keep You?
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Arthur's old friend comes back and grows close to Arthur which creates a jealous Merlin, with Merlin hating Arthur's friend, everyone believes it is out of jealousy due to his closeness with Arthur but not all is at it seems with Arthur's old friend...


_**I don't own Merlin sadly, belongs to the BBC.**_

 _ **Summary: Arthur's old friend comes back and grows close to Arthur which creates a jealous Merlin, with Merlin hating Arthur's friend, everyone believes it is out of jealousy due to his closeness with Arthur but not all is at it seems with Arthur's old friend...**_

 _ **This is a birthday story for my friend 'TheGoldenEmrys' hope she enjoys her day and likes the story based on her likes and dislikes :D**_

 _ **Warnings: light malexmale, bullying, AU. Rated 'M' for swearing**_

 _ **I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made**_

* * *

Merlin Emrys walked back into his flat and slammed the door making Lancelot on the settee jump. "Merlin? What's wrong?"

"I hate Justin!"

"Why? He seems like a nice bloke, you are the only one who thinks he is nasty."

"He is, he is nasty to me."

"I have seen him be kind to you."

"When he knows people are watching."

"Merlin you don't like him because he is closer to Arthur then you are."

"I am not jealous."

Lancelot laughed, "you are Merlin. Just tell Arthur how you feel, that you want to be with him."

"I am not telling him that with that Justin being his shadow."

"Shadow Merlin?" Lancelot laughed, "they are close Merlin, been close friends for years, Justin has not long come back home after working abroad, they are just catching up." he stood up. "All of us are going to the fields tomorrow, its covered in snow, all bringing our snowboards."

"I will be there."

"Great, now lets eat, I swear Merlin you seem to get thinner the more you eat." Lancelot said making his friend laugh.

* * *

It was the next day when Merlin walked on to the fields that was covered all over with snow, Merlin looked at the top of the hill and saw Percival, Gwaine, Gwen, Morgana, Justin and Arthur. Merlin frowned when he saw everyone waving at him and Lancelot, all except Arthur and Justin who seemed to be talking. Morgana had nudged Arthur, only then did the blond spot them and give them both a wave of his hand before Justin caught his attention once more.

Merlin turned to Lancelot. "And you want me to tell him how I feel? He didn't even know I was here until Morgana told him."

Lancelot threw his arm over Merlin's shoulders, "he will come to realise how you feel Merlin, trust me."

* * *

After getting to the top Arthur sat down on his snowboard, "race you all!" he laughed before taking off, everyone else following and laughing. Gwen being the last as she took out her camera and filmed everyone going down before joining them all at the bottom.

Merlin grumbled as he saw Justin get up and walk over to Arthur, eyes glowing gold he smiled when Justin lost his balance and nearly falling over if it wasn't for Arthur catching him, both of them then losing balance and falling on their backs, laughing.

Merlin, pissed off that all his magic did was get them close and laughing kicked the snow beneath his feet towards the blond who was just coming to his feet again before going back up the bank.

Arthur feeling snow hit him turned towards Merlin who was now storming up the hill. Frowning, Arthur turned to his sister. "Hey Morgs, what is wrong with Merlin?"

"He has a friend who is blind."

"Really? Who?" Arthur asked, only getting a roll of the eyes as an answer.

Reaching the top, Merlin turned and saw Arthur at the bottom who smiled at him before waving, he lifted his hand to wave back when he caught sight of Justin behind him, he was sticking his finger up at Merlin before turning Arthur to face him.

Bending down Merlin picked up a handful of snow and made it into a ball, blowing over the snowball gently with his eyes glowing gold Merlin pulled his arm back. "Stick your finger up at me will you." he grumbled as he threw the snowball, laughing when it hit Justin directly in the face.

Arthur laughed when the snowball hit Justin. "Ha!" he said before forming one of his own. "Snowball fight!" he laughed and started to throw them at his friends who soon joined in.

Justin knowing who threw it sneaked away and made his way up to the top to Merlin who had just placed his snowboard down.

* * *

Getting his snowboard right, Merlin was about to sit down when a voice sounded in his ear.

"I saw that."

Merlin turned to see Justin stood there. "Saw what?"

"That snowball you stupid idiot, jealousy really doesn't suit you Merlin, talk about childish, Arthur will never like you, never like I can have him liking me, all I have to do is lean in and kiss him and that will be it, he will be mine."

"You don't even like men that way."

"No I don't, but if it upsets you then I will do it, you are pathetic Merlin. And I will get you back for that snowball."

* * *

Down at the bottom of the hill Gwen was hiding while filming the snowball fight when she looked at the top of the hill and saw Merlin stood up there with Justin, turning her camera away from the snowball fight, Gwen focused her camera on Merlin and Justin.

* * *

"Prove it was me."

"I know it was you as I saw you do it, only thing I don't know is how an idiot like you got perfect aim." Justin looked at Merlin's snowboard. "Going down? I will help you." and with that, before Merlin could move, Justin swung his leg out, sweeping Merlin off his feet who then landed hard on his snowboard with a yell, lifting his foot again, Justin kicked Merlin in the back making him speed down the bank.

* * *

Hearing a yell Arthur stopped his snowball fight and turned just as Merlin was approaching him at top speed and before he could move the brunet crashed into him, making him fall to the ground. "Merlin! You idiot." Arthur said as he stood up and started to brush the snow off him. "What is wrong with you? How many times have I told you, aim before you take off!"

Seeing red Merlin shoved Arthur hard in the chest. "You are such a clotpole! You're as bad as that wanker! Fuck you, you are not worth it!" he snapped before limping away.

Arthur too stunned by the words that Merlin had spoken to him could only watch his friend leave.

* * *

Gwen hurried over to her friend. "Morgana!" she shouted, waving her camera.

Morgana who was about to walk after Merlin stopped when her friend ran over to her, "what's wrong?" she asked just as Justin slid down the bank stopping by Arthur.

"Didn't you hear me shouting you Arthur to watch out?" Justin asked.

"No, all I heard was Merlin yell, that's probably why as he yelled louder than you shouted."

"I told him to be careful and aim right."

Arthur opened his mouth to answer when he heard his sister yell out. "Bastard!" Arthur turned just in time to see Morgana swing hard punching an unsuspecting Justin that had him fall to the floor. Taking advantage Morgana straddled him and started to hit him until Arthur snapped out of his daze and picked his sister up.

"Morgana what are you doing? What is the matter with you?" he asked, struggling to keep a hold of his sister as she was kicking her legs in order to get free of her brothers hold.

"Show him Gwen." Morgana screamed while trying to get back at Justin who was now getting to his feet.

Keeping a hold of Morgana, Arthur turned his head and watched the video Gwen had taken on her camera, a video of Merlin and Justin at the top of the bank, Justin sweeping Merlin off his feet and landing hard on his snowboard before Justin kicked him hard in the back, a smirk on his face as Merlin went flying down the bank not being able to control where he landed.

Arthur let go of his sister and glared at Justin, "you fucker! What the fuck has Merlin ever done to you? Why did you do that?"

"He threw that snowball at me and there was more than snow in that as it came keen."

"Fucking grow up!" Morgana snapped.

"Me grow up? It is Merlin who needs to grow up, pining after Arthur, jealous of me being close to him, its pathetic."

Arthur saw red and swung his fist catching Justin in the jaw who did a spin before dropping down. Kicking snow at Justin Arthur turned and stormed off the field.

"What do we do about Justin Arthur?" Lancelot called.

"Fucking leave him." Arthur shouted back. He needed to get to Merlin.

* * *

Gaius opened his door and was surprised to see who was standing there, tear stains on his cheeks. "Merlin my boy what's wrong?"

"I need you to take a look at my back, I am in a lot of pain."

Gaius helped Merlin in as best he could without touching the younger mans back. "Can you lift your arms at all to get your things off?"

Merlin shook his head before his eyes turned gold, leaving him topless, wincing when he heard Gaius gasp. "How bad is it Gaius? I know there might be blood as I felt a rock seconds after I landed."

"Well all of your lower back is starting to turn purple with the bruising coming out, all up your left side there is a long nasty graze where the rock has caught you and some is bleeding, you also have in the middle of your back what looks like a footprint, Merlin what happened?"

Crying all over again Merlin started to tell Gaius what happened.

* * *

Arthur banged on Merlin's door. "Merlin! Merlin I am sorry, please open the door, I didn't know about Justin, Merlin please!" he stepped back and raised his leg about to kick the door down when Lancelot turned the corner.

"Hang on, I will let you in." taking out his key, Lancelot had only just managed to unlock the door before Arthur rushed past him, checking all the rooms.

"He isn't here."

"He might have gone to the hospital." Lancelot said.

"No. He doesn't like to risk it in case his magic goes a bit hyper as it can do when he is in pain." Arthur said as he started to look through his phone.

"Then where?" Lancelot asked.

Searching through his phone book Arthur stopped when he reached a name. "Gaius." he breathed before running from the flat leaving Lancelot standing there alone.

* * *

Merlin winced as Gaius rubbed something on his back. "He needs to be stopped Merlin, I don't know how Arthur hasn't seen it."

"No one but me has seen it, I didn't even see it until he let it show for only me. It isn't as bad as it looks Gaius."

"Bad as it looks? Merlin you have part of a footprint on your back!"

"I bruise very easily, you know this Gaius, one pinch and I get a bruise."

"On a scale of one to ten how bad is the pain? And an honest answer please Merlin."

"About seven. Now you answer honestly, on a scale of one to ten how bad does it look?"

"Twenty five." Gaius stood up and handed Merlin a small vial. "Drink this, it will knock you out for a few hours as it is a very strong pain killer, get in the middle of the bed and let me build around you, I need you staying on your front."

Merlin nodded and after drinking the potion Merlin, with the help of Gaius, laid on his stomach and before Gaius had finished sorting pillows and such out to stop him rolling over, Merlin was fast asleep.

* * *

Gwen entered a building with Morgana and walked up to the desk and waited until the man turned around and addressed her. "Can I help you?"

"Yes." Gwen said as she placed her camera in front of her for the man to see. "I wish to report a beating, I have evidence and you can clearly see who it is. I have his name and address."

The police officer picked up his phone and after asking a detective to come down he directed Gwen and Morgana into a side room, telling them someone will be with them within a few minutes.

* * *

Arthur knocked loudly on Gaius' door. "Gaius! Gaius please let me in."

Gaius opened the door and didn't get the chance to speak before Arthur had walked in. "Where is he Gaius?"

"He is sleeping. I have done what I can, Merlin's magic will do the rest while he is sleeping."

Arthur dropped into a nearby chair. "I had no idea Justin was like that, I mean for all of us to see he was just like us, laughing and joking and helpful."

"Merlin has been telling me all about Justin, he was like this to Merlin as he wanted him to suffer as he blames Merlin for him going overseas for work."

"What did Merlin have to do with that?"

"The job Merlin has now, Justin went for it. Merlin got it. Needing a job and asked if there was any other opening they gave him the job he has now and sent Justin abroad with it, had to leave all his family and friends behind and as far as Justin was concerned it was all Merlin's fault. He told Merlin when he came home and saw how besotted Merlin was with you then it was all too easy."

"Now I know who Morgs was talking about when she told me Merlin wasn't happy as he has a blind friend. I can't read people well can I."

"Your father is just the same, only as he has gotten older he has gotten better."

Arthur stood up. "I need to see Merlin, please Gaius."

Gaius nodded. "I will warn you though, it does look a lot worse then it is as you know how easily Merlin bruises."

"What? What has that got to do with anything? I saw the video on how hard he kicked Merlin, I also saw how far Merlin went in the air before landing on his arse, I don't bruise easily but I would have nasty ones after that."

"I know Arthur but you know Merlin, never tried to make anything sound as bad as it looks. He is in the spare room, I have had to surround him in pillows so he doesn't roll over onto his back."

Arthur nodded and walked over to the spare room, stopping in the doorway when he caught sight of Merlin laying on his front on the bed, plumped up pillows down both his sides, naked from the waist up, the pale skin on his back now covered in a mixture of red and purple where Justin had kicked him hard. Arthur couldn't stop the tears that ran freely down his cheeks as he made his way over to Merlin. Taking off his jacket and shoes, Arthur removed the pillows down one side and laid on his side by Merlin.

When Merlin raised his arm and threw it over Arthur's waist the blond smiled and raised his hand to run his fingers through Merlin's hair. "I am sorry Merlin." he whispered before placing a small kiss on the brunet's temple. "I promise no one is ever going to hurt you again, he will pay for what he has done to you, I promise Merlin. I just hope you can forgive me."

"Arthur..." Merlin murmured as his hold on Arthur tightened.

Gaius who was watching from the door smiled as he quietly closed the door and left the pair to it, happy knowing that Merlin would be safe now.

* * *

After giving a statement on what she saw and handing over her camera for the police to look at Gwen rang her boyfriend to see if he knew where Merlin was and after being told he was at Gaius' Gwen had led the police to the older mans home where Merlin was now recovering.

Gaius had just stood up to check on both Merlin and Arthur after leaving them alone for an hour when a knock sounded on his door, walking out of the room Gaius answered his door and was surprised to see Gwen standing there with a man wearing a suit and a man in a police officers uniform.

"Gwen is everything alright?"

"Yes. I caught what Justin did to Merlin on camera, I have given my statement and the police want to see Merlin."

"Well you can see him but he is fast asleep, I have had to give him a very strong painkiller that will help him sleep."

The detective nodded. "That is fine if he is asleep. We can talk to him when he wakes, we just need to see the extent of damage to his back."

Gaius nodded once before allowing them all into his home. "This way." he said as he led them all to the spare bedroom.

* * *

Knocking lightly on the door Gaius opened it and walked over to Arthur and placed a hand on the blonds shoulder. "Arthur? Arthur wake up. The police are here to see Merlin."

Arthur groaned as he woke up and gently sat up as he looked at the officers before looking at Gwen. "You showed them the video?"

"Yes."

"Good, if you didn't do it I would have when I knew Merlin was awake and will be alright."

Gwen walked over. "Will he be?"

Arthur looked at Giaus who cleared his throat. "He will be, he will be in pain for a while and it will take time to heal but he should be fine."

The detective walked over to Merlin and looked down at the brunet before looking at Arthur. "Who are you to Merlin Emrys?"

"His boyfriend."

"Are you?" Merlin moaned as he slowly opened his eyes looking straight at the blond.

"I want to be. Merlin, the police are here, they need to have a look at your back and talk to you about what happened, Gwen got it all on video and went to the police with it, they just now need to talk to you about what happened."

"Justin got mad becuase I started the snowball fight by throwing it at him, I only did it though as he stuck a finger up at me, if I knew I would end up liek this I would have just ignored him."

"And I would still be blind to his ways." Arthur sighed. "Do you want to be left alone while talking to the police?"

"No. Just you here Arthur."

Arthur reached up and held Merlin's hand. "I'm going nowhere." he promised.

* * *

The interview was over within twenty minutes and the police let themselves out telling Merlin they will keep him updated and assuring them all that Justin will be arrested and going to prison for what he has done, both Merlin and Arthur smiling when they heard Gwen as she left with the police. "I know where Justin lives, are we going there next?"

"Merlin I am so sorry."

"For what? You didn't do this."

"No but I had a go at you and snapped at you instead of helping you up and checking if you were alright."

"It's alright."

"No Merlin, it isn't. You swore at me and told me I wasn't worth it anymore, that I was... I was as bad as him."

"I didn't mean any of it Arthur, I was just hurt and in pain. I could never give up on you."

"Nor I you Merlin. Will you go out with me Merlin?" Arthur asked as he lay back on the bed at side of the brunet.

"Yes I will. You have no idea how long I have waited to hear that question from your lips."

Arthur smiled and placed his lips on Merlin's giving him a gentle kiss.

"Gwen caught it on camera then?"

"Yes. She showed Morgana and she started to beat Justin until I pulled her off asking what she was doing, of course then I got showed the video and Justin showed his true side."

"I hope you walked away and didn't rise to it."

"I walked away."

"After?"

"After knocking him out cold and leaving him in the snow."

Merlin chuckled before wincing a little in pain.

"Are you alright?" Arthur worried.

"I will be fine."

"Can I do anything?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Let me keep you?"

Arthur laughed. "Only if it is forever and I get to keep you forever in return."

Merlin smiled and accepted another kiss off Arthur. "Forever it is then."

* * *

 _ **The End.**_

 _ **What do you think?**_

 _ **Review? x**_


End file.
